A power converter is a circuit that is used in various devices to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. For example, a flyback converter includes an inductor split to form a transformer. The transformer includes a primary winding and a secondary winding across which voltage ratios are scaled. The transformer also provides galvanic isolation between the input and corresponding outputs. The flyback converter controls transistors and/or switches to charge and/or discharge inductors and/or capacitors to maintain a desired output voltage. Some power converters may operate in a transition mode or a quasi-resonant mode in which the transistors and/or the switches do not have a fixed switching frequency, but operate at a first valley point of circuit resonance based on a flyback reflected voltage.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.